minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Un Sospiro
Prologue "What's that noise?" She asked. "I don't know, Sarah" a voice replied. There was a ringing sound that went into her ears. It was''' a very eerie sound, echoing through the blocky terrain. It felt like someone was crying, but the sound was too repetitive to be crying. No gasps for air, no hiccuping noises. What could it be? Her companion was more or less, not there. He was never there really. His voice was bold and demanding but his tone of voice more playful than a leader, really. "Can't you find out?" she shivered, "don't you have telepathic powers or SOMETHING!?" she yelled out of fear. '"look, I'm not the most powerful in the world okay?" '''he said, more calmly than she expected. '"There's just something ''strange ''about this noise." "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "What I'm saying is," 'he continued. '"This may not be a real voice or entity." She was shaken in fear. What is he trying to say? Does he mean that this is a nonexistent person/thing that's haunting this peaceful and happy world? The cries stopped. Some long breathing that sounded like a sigh filled her ears. For a second Sarah thought that she was hearing her own breath. But no she wasn't. It was a sigh. A sigh that really could've meant something BAD. Mine (Fin's PoV) The sound of rocks collapsing and breaking made him smile. Never had they thought mining could be a good hobby and job. Their pickaxes swiftly slammed into the rough, rocky, stone walls. Their resources were not depleted, and they had found shining gold and sturdy iron. The cart filled up and it was time to go. "Well, I guess we have enough ore now," she observed. "That's a lot." "You think?" Fin said, amused. They were looking at a wagon with many, many pounds of iron ore, coal, gold ore, some emeralds, even diamonds. "This should be fun to carry with us," Kira mused. "I don't think that we can pull this." "How about you push, and I pull?" Fin suggested. "I'm more stronger than you think." "Are you sure about this?" Kira asked, "we can just leave this here and get the villagers to help." "Nah," Fin said, half-listening. "now let's do this!" "Ok…" Kira said, worried. O''h boy, classic Kira, always worrying about everything. Sometimes I wish she would be more confident in everyone. ''Fin thought. Kira was a slim, small woman, but she is not bad at mining or any heavy-duty work. Sometimes she can be stronger than others. Fin liked that about her. He wouldn't really be that strong, but she always worries about something. Fin was more burly, and playful. He was more likely to play than train with weapons and shoot bows and arrows. He liked mining and lots of other things. "One, two" Fin started. "THREE!" He started pulling the wagon, Kira behind it pushing the wagon. ''one step at a time ''He thought. It ''was ''heavier than he thought. He couldn't blame Kira for worrying, they were literally pulling/pushing a whole entire mountain of ore. Beads of sweat started to drip from his head as the heat of the mine felt like suddenly went ten degrees up (because they were working so hard). They got to the entrance of the mine faster than he thought. "We're almost there!" He grunted. "Wait," Kira shouted, "there's a…" Before Kira could even finish, he took a step out of the mine… and there was no ground. He looked down and remembered— too late — that there was a hill going down right outside of the cave. The wagon shook as Fin raced down the hill, trying not to be run over. The handles restricted him to run sideways, so that wasn't an option. He tripped and fell, the wagon running him over. A Monster? (Kira's PoV) Kira saw Fin disappear from her sight in the cave, the wagon following him. She tried to follow but one of the ores hit her knees. It made her limp over to the wagon. She saw the bouncing wagon heading towards the main road of the village. And then she found Fin himself on the ground, coming under the wagon. ''HE JUST GOT RUN OVER ''Kira thought. Kira raced toward Fin's body. He was not as hurt as she thought but was still unconcious. "Fin?" She yelled, "Fin?" "Ha! I got ya" Fin exclaimed. "owwww…" "You shouldn't be moving a lot right now." She said. "Thank goodness you're ok." He was a childish man, but she never expected this to happen. She couldn't find any potions anywhere, and there was a red liquid leaking out of his bag. Kira opened it. All Kira saw glass and red liquid. She wasn't surprised, of course the bottles would've shattered to bits if they were ran over. Fin just looked like he got trampled by one lone horse. It didn't look ''that ''bad, considering the wagon stored a hill of ores. She sighed. As Kira remembered the wagon, she looked down at the village. They were scattered around a wagon that was angled sideways and looked like it had been beaten by thieves with enchanted weapons. Stones and gems were all around the village. Now that she noticed, they must've been in the mine for a while. How could she have forgotten what happened when they were mining? After all, they just finished mining. Then she painfully walked toward the village, hoping to get someone to help Fin. "Wait here" she ordered him Fin nodded slowly and Kira turned around to the village. She tripped a few times. Finally, a priest saw her and walked toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked in a light tone. "Well, we were mining," she said, "and then the wagon we pulled with us fell down here" "Who's we?" the priest asked. "It was someone the went mining with me," she said. " I came down here to find a healing potion." "What happened?" the priest asked. "The wagon ran over him" she told him. The villager's eyes widened. Kira saw a sudden flash of fear, shock, and panic all at the same time. "What's wrong?" Kira asked worriedly "This village has suffered many disasters." the priest continued. "ever since we heard a weird 'sigh' in our ears." That got Kira's attention. Has a something haunted this village? She thought about the village as the villager gave Fin a healing potion. "what's the village named?" she asked. "Un Sospiro" What!? (Fin's PoV) "So you're telling me," Fin started, "that this village, has bad luck. Just because of a weird noise?" Of course, because EVERYTHING seems to happen because of a weird noise in the distance. You'd expect that to be a work of fiction, you'd expect that it was a dream. This is just some supernatural balderdash that decided to move on to him. "yes, I am telling you that." Kira replied. "That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "It happened to you didn't it?" "But…" "face it Fin, this place is haunted." "Nope, nuh-uh" "fine" Even though he didn't believe it, he still shivered by the thought that fiction can be non-fiction. he hadn't liked the fact that he got ran over in the first place. They walked away from the village, thinking about how much of the ore they decided to give to the villagers there. They walked up a mountain cliff. The view was relaxing and intimidating at the same time. The sun shone brightly through the cubed land and trees. The fresh air was very humid, everything was calm. That is if they weren't dangerously super close to the ledge of the mountain itself. They were standing on a very elevated surface, probably more than 2,000 blocks high. It wasn't long before they got back to their house. the journey was exhausting. Now he realized that the mining made his muscles ache, he felt very slow after that. "Imagine pulling that thing all the way home!" Kira joked, tiredly. Category:Dragon981 Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:Dramapasta Category:Short Pastas